A large number of compounds are known to be useful in providing a cooling sensation in the mouth, in the nasal cavity and/or on the skin. The best known and most widely used of these is menthol, which in addition to olfaction causes a cooling response on cold receptors in the oral cavity, the nasal cavity and on the skin. Unfortunately, menthol also exhibits some undesirable properties, such as the strong mint smell, the bitter taste, and the relatively high volatility. These properties have limited the use of menthol in various applications and, therefore there remains a need for novel cooling compounds which provide strong and substantive cooling and refreshing attributes in the absence of negative aroma, negative taste, and negative cooling attributes.